


Blue Tie - Destiel

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Name-Calling, Rimming, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: Castiel and Dean decide to try something new in the bedroom.





	Blue Tie - Destiel

Dean smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the apple pie he had just taken out of the oven. he sprinkled some course sugar over the top and pulled out two plates and forks, getting everything ready for when his boyfriend Castiel came home from work. he heard the door unlock and open, then close. Dean turned around and smiled when he saw Cas, going up to him and giving him a soft kiss.

"hey, babe. how was work?" Cas smiled.

"it was fine, but I missed you. a lot."

there was an edge to Castiel's voice that made Dean blush, a shiver going down his spine. before he knew it, his back was against the stainless steel refrigerator, and his partner's lips were slotted between his own.

a surprised gasp got caught in Dean's throat as he kissed back with passion, bringing his hands to Cas's head and tangling his fingers in the dark locks. Cas's hands wandered Dean's body over his clothes, quickly unbuttoning the green flannel shirt. it matches his eyes, he should wear it more often, Castiel thought.

"can't wait to fuck you tonight, baby. so hard you can't walk."

Castiel growled in Dean's ear. Dean let out a strangled moan as Cas gripped Dean's growing member through his jeans, rubbing at it roughly.

"please, Cas... need you to make me feel good." Dean moaned out as Cas tore off Dean's shirt, running his hands along the tanned skin. Castiel put his lips to Dean's ear.

"get into the bedroom." his voice was low and dripping with need. the sound went straight to Dean's dick, making him moan softly in response.

he quickly made his way to their shared bedroom, stripping off his clothes and laying on the bed. as he waited, Dean wrapped a hand around himself and jacked himself off slowly, moans and whimpers leaving his lips.

"aw, having fun without me?" a voice sounded from the doorway. Dean jumped slightly, letting his hand drop.

"see, I don't recall telling you that you were allowed to touch yourself, Dean." Cas spoke, his words drawn out as he slowly walked over to the queen sized bed. Dean swallowed thickly, biting his lower lip.

"if you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'll have to improvise." Castiel smirked. he took off his dark blue tie, twirling it around in his hands. "hands above your head, now." Cas commanded, and Dean complied. he put his hands above his head, and Castiel tied them together and to one of the vertical bars making up their headboard. Dean's face was flushed a deep red. the pair had never tried anything kinky before, and even though this wasn't too extreme, it made Dean very excited.

Cas looked over Dean's body as he took the rest of his clothes off, hanging his tan trenchcoat on the back of their door. he neatly folded his white shirt, pants, and boxers on the chair in the corner of the room.

Cas climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean. he cupped the other man's cheeks and gave him a slow, loving kiss.

"I'm gonna try some new things tonight. so from this point on, don't take anything I say seriously. anything I call you or say about you, it's just messing around. okay?" he said softly, pressing another kiss to Dean's forehead. he nodded.

"okay, Cas." he smiled, even though inside he was shaking with excitement, and a bit of fear. within seconds, Castiel's demeanor changed. he attacked Dean's neck with his lips in a frenzy, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, whimpers of pleasure coming out of him. Cas reached down, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Dean's swollen tip. "so hard for me already. already fucking dripping,"

Cas began to kiss along Dean's chest making use of his other hand to rub one of his nipples. "you're such a whore, Dean. nothing but a filthy. fucking. whore." Castiel whispered, making his way further down Dean's abdomen. he kissed and licked along Dean's stomach, slowly getting to the spot he wanted.

"did you shower today?" Cas asked, looking up. Dean nodded. "a-an hour ago." he stuttered, blushing deeply. "good."

Cas spread dean's legs widely, dipping his head down and running his tongue along Dean's hole. Dean let out a gasp, his body flinching away from the strange sensation.

Castiel rubbed Dean's knee lightly, a display of affection, as he continued to lick at the spot. he soon slid his tongue in, earning a deep moan from Dean. Cas thrusted his tongue in and out quickly, saliva dribbling along Dean's hole. knowing he would need more prep than that, Cas slid a finger in along with his tongue.

Dean squirmed on the bed, his legs twitching every so often. a chorus of moans and "Cas"'s left his lips as he was prepared, the digits spreading him wide and loosening his muscles.

after a few minutes, Cas pulled away, causing Dean to whine. Cas chuckled deeply and reached into their bedside table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. he flicked the cap open and poured a generous amount onto his hand.

he rubbed it on his cock, making sure it was fully coated. "Cas, fuck me already!" Dean whined, looking up at the older man desperately. Cas slapped a hand over Dean's mouth and aligned himself. "I'll do whatever I want." he replied, giving Dean no time to think before he pushed into him roughly.

"f-fuck! Cas, shit!" Dean moaned out loudly, his hands gripping the tie that was restraining him. Cas gave Dean a moment to adjust before he began moving, letting out a deep moan himself.

"so fucking tight, baby. so good for me." he breathed, gripping Dean's thighs as he thrusted in deep. his cock ached inside Dean, the warmth driving him crazy.

"harder, cas, please," Dean begged, biting down on his lower lip so hard he drew blood. Cas slipped his hands under Dean's knees and pulled his legs up higher, snapping his hips and burying himself into Dean roughly.

"love fucking you, baby. you feel so good." Cas gripped Dean's cock, pumping him quickly. he thrusted fast and deep, moaning as he felt every inch of his partner. Dean cried out loudly, tears pricking his eyes as Castiel hit his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

"more!" dean screamed, gasping loudly as Cas hit it over and over. Castiel crashed his lips onto dean's, playing with his balls as he jacked him off faster. pulling away from the kiss moments later, cas spoke, "come for me."

everything was too much for dean, and he moaned weakly as he came, shooting all over Castiel's hand and their stomachs. as he came, his muscles all clenched, including the ones around Cas. the other man groaned lowly as he spilled into Dean, filling him to the brim. he pulled out slowly, smirking as he saw his come dripping out of Dean's fucked-out hole. Dean smiled tiredly at Cas while he was untied. Castiel pulled Dean close and kissed his head, rubbing his back lightly. "you did so good, baby. that was amazing." he murmured.

Dean looked up and smiled as he pecked Castiel's lips lightly. "you should take control like that again sometime."


End file.
